


Мертвые языки

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ухура получила приказ, который нужно выполнить любой ценой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвые языки

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте делается допущение, что Хоши Сато сидит на троне Империи и Т'Пол ее супруга, а Ухура и все связистки флота работают на Императрицу в тайной организации, Алой Гвардии.

Hakuna matata (суахили) — «без забот». 

***

Ее ножны нередко пустовали.  
  
Еще реже Ухуре приходилось спокойно засыпать за забаррикадированными дверями собственной каюты. Издевательская привычка пьяного Сулу захаживать к ней после смены совершенно не способствовала здоровому сну.  
  
Почти каждый вечер связистки заканчивался ритуальным возведением баррикады, препятствующей проникновению в ее каюту, и коротким сеансом подпространственной передачи с другими связистками.  
  
Сегодня не получилось первое. Впрочем, удивляться подобному исходу событий глупо и вместо того, чтобы пытаться предотвратить неминуемое, Ухура сама обычно переходила в наступление.  
  
Ножны снова пусты, а лезвие кинжала направлено в сторону шефа безопасности. Обычно, после такого гостеприимства Сулу уходил зализывать раны, поджав хвост и выкрикивая самые красочные ругательства на японском.  
  
Ухуре не нравился японский. Ей не нравился Сулу и его повышенное внимание. Она бы с удовольствием добавила в его облик симметрии, располосовав целую скулу, но тогда бы лейтенант стал еще злее и еще активнее пытался бы овладеть ею.  
  
— На тебе сегодня лица нет, — с экрана на Ухуру смотрела обворожительная рыжая орионка. — Что случилось?  
  
Связистка улыбнулась, ей наконец-то удалось разжать пальцы и бросить кинжал. Убирать его в ножны она не стала.  
  
— Почему сегодня именно этот диалект? — Ухура спросила свою собеседницу.  
— Уже прошло сорок восемь часов, — ответила орионка. — Ты же знаешь протокол лучше меня.  
— Хорошо, — Ухура кивнула. — Очень хорошо, он меня успокаивает.  
— Опять Сулу? — ответ настолько очевиден, что не дожидаясь его, орионка продолжила, — Пришел приказ.  
— Слушаю…  
  
Орионка начала рассказывать, в чем состояла новая задача. Прекрасный голос зеленокожей красавицы, украшенный одним из редких и мертвых диалектов суахили, ласкал слух Ухуры и та даже не сразу заметила, когда наступило молчание.  
  
— Срок выполнения?  
— Неограничен.  
  
Экран потух, оставляя после себя слабое мерцание на своей наэлектризованной поверхности. Ухура прошла к своей кровати и только спустя час смогла наконец-то заснуть.  
  
***  
Непозволительная наглость.  
  
Наверно, именно так выразился бы кто-нибудь из высшего императорского окружения в подобной ситуации, но Спок не считал эту самую ситуацию «наглостью».  
  
Просто неудобство. Одно из множества неудобств, с которыми Споку приходилось сталкиваться, работая на корабле, полном людей. Нет, конечно вулканцы тут тоже работали, но они составляли ничтожный процент и все до одного состояли в личной охране-свите Спока.  
  
Неудобство заключалось в том, что Спок уже некоторое время ловил зашифрованные передачи, которые велись из каюты лейтенанта Ухуры. Происходили они почти каждый вечер, после окончания бета-смены, примерно в одно и тоже время.  
  
Перехватить сигнал труда не составляло, как и расшифровать до исходных данных, но на выходе Спок получал видео, на котором рыжеволосая орионка что-то говорила Ухуре. Что именно говорилось в передаче, Спок, к сожалению, не мог понять. В этом-то и состояло неудобство. Язык явно терранский, но любые попытки коммандера идентифицировать его оказывались неудачными. Универсальный переводчик упрямо твердил, что такого языка нет в базе данных, а библиотечный компьютер повторял за переводчиком. Спок записывал каждую передачу, анализировал фразы, пытаясь выяснить происхождение языка, но недостаток информации делал шансы расшифровать его нулевыми.  
  
Можно было бы, конечно, арестовать Ухуру и попытаться ее допросить, но вряд ли связистка стала бы сотрудничать. Она бы, наверняка, сказала, что ежедневное общение со старой подругой ничего криминального за собой не влечет, что Спок не имел права ее допрашивать и все происходящее в комнате допроса может встать ему боком.  
  
И оно могло. Потому что орионка, с которой разговаривала Ухура, действительно ее старая подруга еще с юности. Об этом прекрасно изложено в досье связистки в графе «однокурсники». Самое неприятное началось, когда Спок достал копию досье орионки и обнаружил, что там ничего, кроме имени, даты рождения и печати императорской Алой Гвардии не указано.  
  
Очень значительное неудобство. Потому что, если орионка работала непосредственно на императрицу, то и Ухура тоже. От таких назначений не отказывались, слишком много привилегий шло в комплекте с работой на императрицу. Сущность же неудобства заключалась в том, что девушки явно не о погоде разговаривали. Оставалось только гадать, какие приказы с самого верха должна выполнить Ухура и насколько неудобными для Спока могли быть последствия их выполнения.

  
***  
Ухура любила мертвые языки. Причина такой любви предельно прозрачна — только мертвые языки могут обеспечить максимальный уровень безопасности для переговоров. Особенно после того, как императрица сделала все возможное, чтобы такие языки как суахили стали доступны только ее личной гвардии связисток. Любой, кто подбирался к пониманию «мертвых» языков из арсенала Алой Гвардии достаточно близко, оказывался впоследствии стертым из истории и архивов Империи.  
  
Однако, у Ухуры эта любовь к языкам была не с первого звука, корни ее глубоко закопаны в сознании вместе с воспоминаниями об их изучении.  
Никаких правил, только чистое, незамутненное языкознанием, понимание языка. Будто она всегда на нем говорила.  
  
***  
— ...его значение — «без забот», — произнесла преподаватель, смуглая, уже немолодая женщина с хищным взглядом и, бросающимся в глаза, шрамом на ключице. Отвратительный шрам притягивал к себе взгляд, заставляя размышлять о том, как он был получен, кто его оставил и почему он до сих пор не сведен.  
— Ухура, — обратилась преподаватель, выдергивая девушку из мыслей и тут же задала вопрос. — Повторите, что я сказала?  
  
Ухура не любила этот диалект суахили. Он не звучал в ее голове, не складывался в мелодию из множества маленьких звонких кирпичиков, позволяя обходиться не только без универсального переводчика, но и вообще не задумываться о том, что ты и как говоришь.  
  
— _Hakuna matata_ , — ответила она. Никакая сила Вселенной не заставила бы её перестать слышать. Она не для того, практически пройдясь по головам, попала в эту группу обучения. Из нее только один выход — прямиком в Алую Гвардию.  
  
Языки — ее стихия, а диалект — всего лишь сильное течение. Ухура умела плыть против течения.  
  
Преподаватель ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Запомните, дамы, эту простую фразу. Если вы будете выбраны в Алую Гвардию императрицы, то ваша жизнь именно такой и станет. _Без забот._  
  
Ухура запомнила урок. Она решила во чтобы то ни стало попасть в гвардию, но для начала надо научиться говорить на всех языках Галактики так, будто она всегда их знала.

  
***  
Они долго разговаривали на латыни. Затем императрица резко перешла на суахили, на тот самый нелюбимый диалект, откровенно смешивая его через предложение с другим. Ухура отвечала совершенно не задумываясь, запрещая себе задумываться, ибо каждая секунда промедления могла стоить ей карьеры и даже жизни. Сато улыбалась, слушая певучий рассказ девушки о ее родителях и перебивала, уточняя какие-то детали. На этот раз Ухуре приходилось отвечать на клингонском, а потом на вулканском, перебирая все языки квадранта. Императрица слушала и задавала новые вопросы на новом языке, будто ждала, когда же юная претендентка на место в гвардии споткнется.  
  
Языкам нет числа. Связистка уже сама удивилась тому, сколько их оказалось в ее голове. Она сама уже сбилась со счета, но так и не споткнулась, ответив на все вопросы на всех языках Вселенной.  
  
— Какой урок тебе запомнился больше всего? — стандарт зазвучал из уст императрицы. Очень инопланетно зазвучал.  
  
Акустика кабинета добавила звучанию голоса старой женщины какую-то мягкость. Дорогая отделка, ткани, золото и приглушенный свет — со стороны эта встреча выглядела скорее как свидание, а не как экзамен.  
  
— Суахили, — ответила Ухура. — _Hakuna Matata._  
  
Внезапно для себя, она ответила именно на суахили, не переходя на стандарт следом за Хоши. На лице старой женщины проскользнула улыбка и ее седые, превратившиеся в тонкие линии, брови приподнялись на мгновение. Можно потешить себя мыслью, что так проявилось удивление, но Ухуре не до того.  
  
— Именно в тот момент я решила для себя, что хочу оказаться здесь. Стать лучшей.  
— И чтобы жизнь твоя больше не знала забот? — переспросила императрица, вкладывая в интонацию какую-то нотку веселья. Будто наивность девушки ее забавляла.  
— Она ведь не станет? — ответила Ухура, стараясь не показывать волнения.  
— О, девочка моя, в твоей жизни не будет старых забот, но появятся новые, — старуха, шаркая ногами, дошла до кресла и села. — Hakuna Matata — такой же миф, как и мечта вулканцев о свободе от Империи.  
  
Со стены на Ухуру смотрел, выполненный в старой терранской технике, портрет императрицы. На ней алое одеяние. У нее такие же черные, как разум терранца, глаза. Ее взгляд не покорен старостью.  
  
Ухура не поддалась унынию.  
  
— Так я прошла или мне придется убить вас, чтобы получить желаемое?  
  
Императрица Сато рассмеялась в ответ, а юная претендентка на место в Алой Гвардии оказалась на один шаг ближе к своей беззаботной жизни.  
  
***  
Вулканский челнок состыковался с «Энтерпрайз», беззвучно прикоснувшись к «серебряной» обшивке корабля.  
  
Двери шлюза почти также бесшумно разошлись и гости взошли на борт. Ухура наблюдала все происходящее возле шлюза, подключившись к корабельным камерам, естественно, в обход службы безопасности. Вернее, используя код шефа службы безопасности. Сулу бы кожу с нее живьем снял за такое, но сегодня он сопел в постели связистки, запретив кому бы то ни было беспокоить его.  
  
Мужчины. Если бы Империя держалась на них, то давно бы развалилась.  
  
Ухура отвлеклась от мыслей о судьбе терранцев, стоило корабельным камерам поймать в кадр вулканскую гостью, что прилетела на «Энтерпрайз», благодаря особому приказу императрицы.  
  
На мгновение гостья подняла глаза и посмотрела прямо в объектив камеры, будто зная, что в данный момент за ней наблюдали. Ее холодный взгляд, мало чем отличающийся от взгляда коммандера Спока, заставил Ухуру вздрогнуть.  
  
Нет, это не страх.  
  
Алая Гвардия научила связистку манипулировать мужчинами и их страстями, но попробовать подобные трюки с женщиной, да еще и с вулканкой… да, возможно, все-таки страх. Но Ухура уже слишком далеко зашла, чтобы останавливаться, вернее, у нее нет права останавливаться. Ей дали приказ, который нужно выполнить любой ценой.  
  
***  
Споку казалось, что неудобства в последнее время сыпались на него как из рога изобилия, но так как верить в злой рок в высшей степени нелогично, пришлось оставить подобные мысли.  
  
Все же, в визите Т’Принг на «Энтерпрайз» оказалось больше неудобства, чем он думал. Его невеста каким-то образом умудрилась получить от самой императрицы разрешение прилететь на корабль. Какими методами она воспользовалась, чтобы обойти запрет и расположить к себе старушку Хоши, Спок даже думать не хотел.  
  
— Вы же понимаете, что ваш визит сюда нежелателен? — наконец он задал вопрос, надеясь, что все-таки получит на него исчерпывающий ответ. Их с Т’Принг общение, исключительно формальное, всегда окрашивалось оттенками презрения. Уже сложно сказать, кто кого презирал больше.  
  
— Спок, — начала говорить Т'Принг, — ты же чувствуешь, что твое Время приближается?  
  
Коммандер вздернул бровь, будто выдавая удивление. На самом деле его больше озадачила не осведомленность Т'Принг его состоянием, а то, что она сказала «чувствуешь».  
  
— Я прибыла сюда, чтобы никто не пострадал, когда твое Время придет, — продолжила говорить гостья, сверля Спока абсолютно безразличным взглядом. Такое ощущение, будто она о погоде с ним разговаривала.  
— Включая меня? — добавил Спок. То, что Т'Принг не посчитала нужным добавить его, было ожидаемо.  
— Включая тебя, — она начала ходить по каюте Спока, иногда притрагиваясь к предметам на столе и полках, будто пытаясь таким образом получить от них информацию. — Твоя смерть не сделала бы меня счастливее — ты заблуждаешься.  
  
Естественно, сделала бы. Особенно после того, как пару лет назад коммандер слетал на Вулкан и собственноручно придушил Стонна. Теперь ни один вулканец в квадранте не осмелился не то, чтобы посмотреть в сторону невесты Спока, даже подумать.  
  
Невеста жест не оценила.  
  
— Я здесь, чтобы скрасить твое одиночество, — Т'Принг подошла к Споку, который все время их разговора сидел за столом и даже не пытался как-либо приближаться к невесте, и провела пальцами по его челке.  
  
Спок перехватил руку девушки прежде, чем та успела достать из-под подола своего, не по-вулкански короткого, платья кинжал и воткнуть его по самое основание в шею жениха.  
  
— Да, — он выбросил бесполезную железяку, перехватив обе руки невесты, — я испытывал некоторые неудобства, связанные с моей службой здесь, но они никак не связаны с одиночеством.  
  
Коммандер встал, возвысившись над Т'Принг, которая вдруг растеряла всю свою невозмутимость, насколько ей позволяло вулканское происхождение.  
  
— Придется обыскать вас, — он дернул платье и серая ткань треснула по швам, обнажая тело вулканки. — Тщательно.  
  
Его пальцы оказались на лице невесты раньше, чем она поняла, что происходит, но ментальное изнасилование не стало для нее сюрпризом. Это всего лишь маленькое неудобство в ее непростых отношениях с женихом.  
  
***  
Когда Спок вызвал Ухуру к себе на следующее утро после прибытия челнока, она напряглась. Не могло же быть так, что он узнал о планах Алой Гвардии и теперь решил по-тихому учинить расправу.  
  
Она отбросила эти мысли в самый дальний угол своего сознания.  
  
Вулканская свита сразу пропустила ее в каюту коммандера, позволив себе лишь один короткий косой взгляд. Ухура еще раз отметила про себя, что хоть вулканцы и строят из себя недотрог, но все равно не железные.  
  
В каюте Спока было как всегда тепло и освещение более приглушенное, чем в остальной части корабля. Коммандер сидел за столом абсолютно невозмутимый, собственно, как и всегда. Ухура краем глаза заметила, что на кровати кто-то лежал.  
  
— Лейтенант, — обратился к ней Спок, не позволив как следует увлечься разглядыванием фигуры на кровати, — как хорошо вы знаете вулканский?  
— Немного неуместный вопрос, — ответила Ухура на вулканском. Спок встал из-за стола и, сделав два шага, оказался возле связистки. Он смотрел в ее глаза, то ли пытаясь разгадать, откуда у терранки столько смелости, то ли пытаясь таким образом совладать с собой и не пустить в ход агонизатор.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы вы некоторое время провели с моей невестой, Т'Принг, — с этими словами коммандер сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы больше не загораживать кровать. — В ближайшие дни у меня нет времени на общение с ней, поэтому вы будете составлять ей компанию.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я нянчилась с ней?  
— Я не просто хочу, я приказываю.  
— Да, сэр, — процедила Ухура. Приглядывать за невестой Спока? Это могло подорвать весь план, который она разрабатывала несколько дней.  
— Можете начинать прямо сейчас. Вы освобождены от дежурства до моего распоряжения, — и коммандер вышел из каюты, бросив короткий взгляд на спальную зону.  
  
В каюте воцарилась гробовая тишина, изредка нарушаемая едва слышным жужжанием чего-то за переборкой. Связистка прошла поближе к кровати и, наконец, ей удалось рассмотреть невесту Спока.  
  
Все-таки вулканки порой ничем не уступали земным женщинам, а может даже и превосходили. По крайней мере Ухура решила, что невеста коммандера очень красива — ну насколько можно судить по лицу и остаткам платья, скрывающим ее фигуру.  
  
Ухура протянула руку, чтобы коснуться гостьи коммандера, но та открыла глаза. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, она села на кровати.  
  
— Кто вы? — совершенно ледяным тоном спросила Т'Принг.  
— Лейтенант Ухура, — представилась связистка. — Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе.  
— Слушаю, — Т'Принг подняла бровь, выражая заинтересованность в том, что скажет «лейтенант Ухура».  
  
Все-таки из такого поворота событий можно извлечь выгоду — Ухуре не придется искать повода для общения с Т'Принг. Можно сказать, что удача сама шла к ней в руки.  
  
— Не здесь, — Ухура достала из ближайшего шкафа с одеждой один из объемных вулканских халатов Спока и бросила его на кровать. — Одевайся.  
  
  
***  
В красном Т'Принг выглядела еще опаснее.  
  
Стандартная форма женщин-офицеров — пока что единственный наряд, что вулканка могла себе позволить после того, как Спок уничтожил ее платье. По каким-то, непонятным, для Ухуры, причинам Т'Принг осталась без багажа и в данный момент была вынуждена одолжить форму у связистки, пока она вносила в корабельный репликатор спецификации вулканского платья.  
  
Позеленевшие ссадины, словно разводы от краски, выглядывали из-под краев топа, подола юбки. Следы от пальцев двумя браслетами красовались на запястьях и плотным кольцом украшали тонкую шею — свадебный «подарок» и хозяйское клеймо в одном лице.  
  
— Болит? — спросила Ухура. Т'Принг стояла перед зеркалом в ее каюте и, рассматривая свое отражение, прикоснулась к «синякам» на шее. Вопрос заставил гостью резко опустить руку, будто в том, чтобы удостовериться в реальности отметин существовала какая-то слабость, которую, естественно, вулканка не имела права проявить.  
— Боль не имеет значения, — ответила Т'Принг и в тут же распустила свою и так уже развалившуюся прическу. Волосы каштановыми каскадами попадали на плечи, скрывая за собой самые темные следы от пальцев коммандера.  
— Еще как имеет, — Ухура перестала гипнотизировать репликатор и, подойдя к гостье, взяла ее за запястье и надавила на отметину. Т'Принг дернулась, скорее от неожиданности — ни один мускул на ее лице не выдал того, что ей больно.  
— Злишься на него? — Ухура не унималась. Она держала запястье вулканки, нажимая ногтем на ссадину и пристально наблюдая за ее лицом.  
— Злость не имеет значения, — Т'Принг продолжала гнуть свою линию.  
— Еще как имеет. Только злость держит нас на плаву в нашем испорченном мире, — кожа под ногтем поддалась и небольшая зеленая капля выступила в месте давления. — Я злюсь на Сулу за его настойчивость, Сулу злится на меня за недоступность. Спок злится на меня за зашифрованные передачи, я злюсь на Спока за то, что сует свои длинные уши куда не следует…  
  
Зеленая капля увеличилась в размерах, а Ухура прижала к запястью остальные четыре ногтя.  
  
— Ты злишься на меня за то, что я делаю тебе больно, — продолжила связистка, но на этот раз на чистом вулканском. — Я злюсь на тебя, потому что ты, несмотря на весь ваш хваленный рациональный ум, слишком глупа, чтобы избежать свадьбы со Споком.  
  
Сейчас Т'Принг не выдержала. Она дернула руку, пытаясь освободиться от хватки, но, видимо, недостаточно сильно. Ухура держала ее слишком крепко — стало лишь больнее. Она воспользовалась моментом и притянула Т'Принг к себе максимально близко и второй рукой вцепилась ей в горло.  
  
— У меня есть для тебя предложение, от которого ты точно не захочешь отказаться, — терранка произнесла это почти в губы Т'Принг, сильнее сжав пальцы на шее и руке.  
— Я уже говорила, что готова выслушать, — вулканке надоело и она почти без усилий, не взирая на боль, отцепила руку с горла. Теперь они стояли, сцепившись за руки, обе в красном посреди каюты и молчали.  
  
Что-то во взгляде Т'Принг заставило Ухуру нервничать. Возможно, дело в том, что она неоднократно видела подобный взгляд у многих женщин Империи. Злость вперемешку со страхом, поверх раздробленной бесконечным круговоротом насилия личности — ломаются даже вулканки. Ломаются даже орионки, которых с малых лет учили, что достижение своих целей через секс — естественный ход вещей.  
  
Т'Принг сломалась. Она никогда это не показала бы и человек, плохо разбирающийся в тонкостях вулканской психики, не заметил бы изменений, но Ухура в свое время вдоволь насмотрелась на таких же абсолютно сломленных вулканок из гарема императрицы. У них у всех во взгляде одно и тоже — непонимание, почему всей логики галактики не хватило, чтобы избежать такой судьбы.  
  
Нужно переходить к следующей части плана, но Ухура не торопилась. Она не могла получить доверие Т'Принг через секс. Только не сейчас. Ей казалось, что стоит сделать следующий шаг и все стремительно поменяется в ее жизни. Как и сказала императрица — старые заботы уйдут и придут новые.  
Беззаботная жизнь — слишком дорогое удовольствие в этой Вселенной.  
  
Но приказы на то и приказы, чтобы им слепо следовали и не ставили под сомнение их правильность. Спонтанная мысль пришла в голову связистки, обещая успех. Она подчинилась этой мысли, отпустила испачканное зеленой кровью запястье и, притягивая Т'Принг к себе, поцеловала. Поцеловала нежно, невинно, не давая, неспособной расслабиться, вулканской голове, время подумать.  
  
Т'Принг же, удивительно, не сбежала. Она не отстранилась, а наоборот отдалась процессу со всей силой, впитывая в себя всю нежность, что исходила от Ухуры. Ей нужно. Она никогда не призналась бы в том, что на следующий день после изнасилования ей именно это и нужно. Немного нежности, без негласного требования вести себя и выглядеть как настоящая вулканка, без неиссякаемой злости, которой пропитан весь мир, без забот...  
  
В какой-то момент Ухуре показалось, что она почувствовала нечто, напоминающее слезы. Возможно, лицо Т'Принг влажное, но вулканцы ведь не плачут.  
  
Красные куски ткани прятали под собой еще больше отметин, оставленных коммандером. Бесконечно длинные следы от пальцев на бедрах, на боках, на спине. Вулканка выглядела как живой холст, на котором ее жених во всех, доступных ему красках, изобразил свое право владеть этим телом. Кое-где отметины уже изменили свой цвет, превращая кожу в подобие Млечного Пути.  
  
Ухура еще сильнее разозлилась на Спока. В ней разгорелась сила, которая сильнее злости и ненависти. Это природный инстинкт, удерживающий все виды галактики от вымирания — называйте это женской солидарностью, инстинктом самосохранения или сочувствием. Ярлыки не имели значения.  
  
Имел значение только бархат кожи в руках Ухуры. Т'Принг, голая, лежала на корабельной кровати, словно совершенная статуя низвергнутой вулканской Богини и замирала от прикосновений. Так ее еще никто не касался. Она закрыла глаза, потому что, несмотря на всю логику Вселенной, она не могла поверить в происходящее — оно пугало ее, заставляло тяжело дышать, желать побега и продолжения одновременно.  
  
Т’Принг убила бы Ухуру одним прикосновением, но та одним прикосновением заставила ее увидеть звезды над пустынями Вулкана, потеряться в собственной злости и ненависти к Споку, раскопать под руинами нелогичных эмоций саму себя, настоящую, живую и невозможно искалеченную этим миром.  
  
Ухура говорила с Т'Принг на всех языках Вселенной, шептала ей детали своего плана на суахили, обещала ей жизнь без забот и совершенно не боясь, что может быть раскрыта. Завтра ничего, из произошедшего сегодня, уже не могло иметь значения — придут новые заботы и к ним Ухура будет готова.  
  
Т'Принг ничего не поняла, она не поверила ни слову слетевшему с уст связистки. Она тянулась к ее лицу своими, окольцованными насилием, руками и терялась, когда находила. Бедра, живот, грудь, шея и вот Ухура смотрела ей прямо в глаза соглашаясь на все, что она могла предложить.  
  
Они рассыпались друг в друге на миллиард маленьких осколков. Ухура на свой страх и риск впустила в свое сознание Т'Принг, чтобы показать ей, что они уже были разбиты или имели огромную трещину, пересекающую всю их жизнь — ударь сильнее и все. Целыми из этого мира уходили только младенцы...  
  
Когда Т'Принг вынырнула из мелдинга, поцеловала губы Ухуры и, запустив пальцы в ее волосы, она едва слышно произнесла:  
— Я сделаю все, что ты просишь.  
  
***  
Утро в Терранской Империи начиналось с одиночества.  
  
Когда Ухура проснулась, то обнаружила, что ее гостья куда-то испарилась. Это плохо, так как вряд ли Споку понравилось бы, что его невеста разгуливала по кораблю без сопровождения.  
  
Однако паниковать не пришлось — через мгновение двери каюты открылись и Т'Принг зашла внутрь. Она одета в красное и сегодня ее отметины уже не так сильно выделялись на коже.  
  
— Заходила в лазарет, — сказала Т'Принг, заметив интерес к отметинам. — Пришлось очень настойчиво потребовать регенератор. Ваш доктор настоящий хам и мясник.  
  
От слов о МакКое захотелось улыбнуться, но взамен Ухура потянулась на кровати, откровенно демонстрируя собственную наготу.  
  
— Я буду готова через минуту, — она встала с кровати и проскользнула в ванную. — Нам стоит показаться в столовой, чтобы у Спока не оказалось повода для беспокойства.  
  
Поводов для беспокойства? Ухура ухмыльнулась — последнее, что ее волновало — чье-либо спокойствие. Нужно думать о плане и о том, как привести его в исполнение. К сожалению, времени на то, чтобы хорошенько подготовить все детали оставалось все меньше.  
  
— Я готова… — она вышла из ванной и застала коммандера схватившего Т'Принг за шею. Он был явно в ярости — впервые, за все время совместной службы, Ухура увидела Спока по-настоящему разъяренным.  
— Коммандер, отпустите ее немедленно! — вступилась Ухура. К сожалению, сапоги с ножнами оказались в другом конце комнаты, а фазер находился возле кровати.  
— Т'Принг, бесконечно близкая и бесконечно далекая, — не обращая внимания на Ухуру, заговорил он. — Ты хотела помочь мне, когда придет мое Время? Так вот, оно почти пришло. Ты еще хочешь мне помочь?  
— Нет, — прошипела Т'Принг. Она всеми силами пыталась разжать пальцы, что сжимали ее шею, но даже у нее не хватило бы сил одолеть Спока, которого начинала съедать лихорадка крови.  
— Так значит, ты предпочла ее мне? — прорычал он в ответ, а в следующее мгновение пошатнулся на месте и ослабил хватку. Его невеста упала на пол и зашлась в кашле.  
  
Ухуру трясло. Еще никогда она не стреляла в вулканца. Нет, ей, конечно, приходилось стрелять в своих, но это были, как правило, зарвавшиеся энсины или просто разной степени нахальности юнцы. С офицерами всегда приходилось действовать, используя хитрость и никогда силу.  
  
Полный заряд фазера всего лишь отвлек вулканца — искать запасную батарею не было времени. Ухура бросилась к тому месту, где лежали ее сапоги с ножнами, но они как назло оказались пусты. Спок, словно молния, перехватил её, вцепившись в еще влажные волосы.  
  
— Лейтенант, вы тоже желаете помочь мне? — он прижал ее к переборке. Его взгляд совершенно обезумел, от прежнего хладнокровного коммандера не осталось ни следа.  
— Спок, тебе нужна я, — прохрипела Т'Принг. Она все еще сидела на полу, видимо собираясь с силами.  
— Попробуй только с места сдвинуться и я сломаю шею этой терранке в трех местах, — почти рыча сказал Спок. — Мне не важно, кто из вас поможет мне.  
  
Все, что происходило дальше, Ухура предпочла бы забыть, но память сохранила каждую деталь. Она прекрасно запомнила, как Спок разорвал ее форму, а затем одним движением бросил ее на кровать. Связистка пролетела через всю комнату и почти потеряла сознание, неудачно приземлившись и ударившись головой о спинку кровати.  
  
Спок оставлял на ее смуглой коже такие же следы как и на Т'Принг, только теперь он еще и кусался, оставляя проколы от зубов и расцарапывая кожу везде, где мог дотянуться...  
  
А затем Спок резко замер и внезапно обмяк на Ухуру. С его затылка потекла кровь зеленая и отчего-то вязкая и, только попытавшись выбраться, Ухура увидела рукоять кинжала, торчавшую из основания черепа Спока и Т'Принг, замершую возле кровати.  
  
Они обе молчали. Молчали, когда Ухура не без помощи Т'Принг выбралась из-под тела Спока, вымазавшись в его крови так, что пришлось снова принимать душ. Молчали, когда одевались, пытаясь не смотреть на тело и зеленую лужу на кровати. Даже, когда подарив Скотти один из лучших минетов в его жизни, они угнали шаттл, молчание не было нарушено.  
  
***  
Все пошло не по плану.  
  
Добравшись до ближайшей звездной базы и закрывшись в маленьком номере станционной гостиницы, Ухура разрыдалась в объятиях Т'Принг, позволив себе в первый и последний раз показать, что глубоко внутри она такая же сломанная и сломленная. В ней не было ничего, кроме сотен, давно истлевших в архивах императорской библиотеки, мертвых языков и въевшегося в кожу запаха вулканской крови…  
  
***  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что лучший корабль Империи остался без старшего помощника по твоей вине? — Хоши сидела в старом терранском кресле, украшенном позолоченными подлокотниками и трясла падд с отчетом Ухуры. — Я не верю своим ушам!  
  
Падд полетел в Ухуру, но связистка успела увернуться. Она действительно виновата в том, что произошло — Т'Принг рассказала ей, что лихорадку крови у Спока спровоцировало ни что иное как измена. Пусть даже с женщиной — все равно измена.  
  
— От тебя требовалось всего лишь сделать так, чтобы в тот момент, когда Спок начал бы сходить с ума, под рукой у него оказался Кирк, а не его невеста, — все еще возмущалась императрица. Она нервно теребила край рукава своих объемных одежд и выглядела очень недовольной.  
— Я готова понести любое наказание, какое вы сочтете необходимым, — Ухура опустила голову и закрыла глаза. Она вполне готова к тому, что императрица разобралась бы с ней прямо сейчас, например, достав из ящика стола фазер.  
— Ты сама себя наказала, — Сато встала и вышла из-за стола. — Ты умудрилась разрушить ту самую беззаботную жизнь, о которой столько мечтала.  
Теперь в твоей жизни будет столько забот, что hakuna matata вновь станет для тебя всего лишь фразой на суахили.  
  
Императрица прикоснулась к подбородку Ухуры, задев багровую ссадину на скуле, отчего связистка дернулась и, открыв глаза, встретилась взглядом с Хоши — та уже не злилась. Взгляд императрицы сулил, скорее, новый план, претворить в жизнь который естественно пришлось бы Ухуре.  
  
— Разгребать все, что ты натворила, будешь сама, — императрица погладила её по щеке и очертила контуры уха, заправляя за него прядку. — Вернешься на «Энтерпрайз» с моим приказом об отстранении Спока от должности. Задним числом. Временно займешь его место, — на этих словах Ухура глубоко вздохнула, что не осталось незамеченным императрицей. — Да, это уже не тайная слежка за кораблем для Алой Гвардии — это чистая экспансия и работа в моих интересах. Твое место займет Гейла, она давно засиделась в конторе, пора ей кости размять.  
— А что будет с Т'Принг? — осмелилась спросить Ухура.  
  
Хоши мягко улыбнулась, отчего лучики морщинок вокруг ее глаз стали четче.  
  
— Когда она будет готова, то вернется к тебе, чтобы занять место Спока, — ответ императрицы не давал какой-либо ясности насчет того, что же будет с Т'Принг, но на большее Ухура не имела права рассчитывать. — Вот тогда-то, если все получится, и наступит твоя беззаботная жизнь.  
  
Императрица жестом приказала Ухуре идти — связистке наверняка есть о чем подумать. Действительно есть — стечение обстоятельств, превратившее идеальный план, цель которого привязать Спока к верному императрице капитану, в шанс для терранки получить повышение. И не только повышение.  
Отчего-то Ухура знала, что стоило Т'Принг снова взойти на борт «Энтерпрайз», то местом первого помощника дело не ограничилось бы.  
  
Капитанское кресло гораздо удобнее.  
  
  
**_Вместо эпилога_**  
  
— Как такое возможно? Связать себя с терранкой? О чем вы вообще?  
  
Слушать, как Т'Принг ставила под сомнение уже свершившийся факт, забавно и Т'Пол не стала спорить с юной вулканкой. Переубеждать тех, в чьих жилах еще способен гореть жар пон фарра, всегда пустая трата времени и сил. Даже в этой Вселенной.  
  
Т’Пол покинула новые апартаменты Т'Принг и отправилась в собственные, где ее ожидала императрица.  
  
— У меня дежа вю, Т'Пол, — Хоши лежала на большой кровати, усеянной подушками, разметав по ним поседевшие волосы. Время, пощадившее Т'Пол вдоволь отыгралось на терранской императрице, вытянув из нее молодость, оставив прежним только взгляд.  
— Она тоже не осознала, что привязала себя к Ухуре, — констатировала Т'Пол и села на кровать рядом с Хоши. — Судя по отчету связистки, Т'Принг пришлось драться за себя в  <i>koon-ut kal-if-fee</i> и она победила.  
— А разве так считается?  
— Для того, чтобы разорвать первоначальные узы со Споком? Достаточно.  
  
Хоши рассмеялась. Ее смех отразился от стен, заставил Т'Пол вздрогнуть и ощутить сильнейшее чувство дежа вю, будто она снова была на первой «Энтерпрайз» и пыталась устроить бунт.  
  
— Что смешного? — все-таки спросила Т'Пол.  
— Что смешного? — переспросила Хоши и тут же ответила: — А то, что Ухура теперь никогда не получит свою беззаботную жизнь будучи связанной с вулканкой. С вашей сестрой каждый день как на войне.


End file.
